


Sanity

by CuriousDeath



Category: Creepy Pasta - Fandom, Inspired by', No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Orignal Characters - Freeform, Spanish, all of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousDeath/pseuds/CuriousDeath
Summary: Terra and jake brought together by fateAnd also the evil ruler off hell but we'll get to that another day





	1. Chapter 1

(Jake's POV)

Kill

It's all I ever do,  
Nothing seems fun anymore, sitting in this room covered in my victims blood. The man tried to save himself by giving me his wife. Pfft, how pathetic.  
I feel strange, something isn't right with me, not that there was in the first place, but something seems to be missing, leaving a cold hollow shell of unknown

I was 15 when it happened, the moment that changed everything. the day i murdered in cold blood the ones i love. Im 18 now, 3 years I've been hurting innocent people and im starting to feel the guilt.

"Mommy? Daddy? What was that noise? " a little girl about the age of 8 spoke quietly I looked up from my hands, I looked at her, jaw clenched then back the bodies of her parents. She was looking at me eyes wide and fearful, she looked like a deer caught in headlights, unable and unwilling to move.  
One last kill was all it would take, but there was no need I stood up from the bed and took careful steps towards the girl. i looked into her hazel eyes and spoke quietly as the sound of police sirens sounded in the background 

"Listen kid...get out of here before its too late." I said in my most menacing tone, hoping it scares her off so there doesnt need to be the one last kill. 

the little girl snaps out of it and i let her scramble out of the room with sobs wracking her body as she ran.

Good, one less is dead because of me.

(Terra's POV)

i sit at my desk and yawn, I've been up for hours doing research for my history exam. the topic being teen killers, and after searching the web for hours on end i finally find my guy.

"Jake Steale.." i say to myself as a skim over his artical, "Responsible for the death of his family of 3 and... 53 others all around the state of Arizona, he is notorious for how many times he has been able to escape confinement, authorities assume that he is using the forest as cover. 6/ 4 / 15, two years ago hm." i stretch and rub my tired eyes before continuing the Artical " Oh 12/6/17.. The ruthless killer was caught after a slaughter of Mrs an Mr August, leaving their 8 year old child alive although it is assume the child escaped, Mr Steale have a plee of insanity has been put into the custody of a disclosed institution in Arizona. He has not been givin a life sentence, to the outrage of the public but will be spending hopefully a very long time in the institution." i yawn again realizing how incredibly late it is

"He'll be fine for my report," i say to myself " better get some sleep.."


	2. Chapter 2

Jake's Pov)

The world seemed to go by so slowly, maybe it was the fact of every person tip toeing around me trying not to trigger some psychotic episode. I cant really blame them though after all, I was brought in in chains covered in gore. The other inmates wont come near me and the doctors and psychiatrists only speak to me when it seems absolutely necessary.  
"Mr Steale, its time for your medication." A young nurse said from the otherside of the door of my plan white room.  
I get up and take the pills and paper cul of water from the tray that came from the open slot in the door, I take the pills with the water and open my mouth to show her I swallowed (a/n hohoho kinky)  
The nurse nods before retreiving the tray and leaving me once again alone in the plain white room the suffocates me like a cobra slowly strengthening its hold around my neck.

~~~~

I've been here now for a fews years I think, its hard to keep track of time when you haven't seen the sun in so long.   
I've been able to think clearly lately and interacting with my doctors and psychiatrists has gotten easier, the doctors have been saying im almost like a sane person again. Minus the few ticks I still have, which don't seen to affect my mental state in any way.  
They have been saying I could be released soon, depending on what a judge and jury have to say about it.  
I sign at the thought of freedom, o didnt deserve it but craved the feelimg of sun on my tanned skin and a soft breeze through my now long tangled hair.   
I sit on my plain white bed the sat in the corner of my room, I look out of the frosted barred widow on the opposite wall, it lookes to the outside world.  
Maybe, just mabye ill see it again.

~~~~~~~*1 year later*~~~~~~~

"Todays the day, Mr Steale if you wouldn't mind following me." An older woman im the nurses unform asked in a demanding tone.  
I grtup from where ive been seated in the waiting room of the Arizona institution. The woan led me into a small office, to a man with an expensive looking suit and slicked back greying hair.  
"Ah yes Mr,.. ah Steale. I see you are being discharged today?" The man said with.a kind smile "quite exciting isn't it. Now, I'll need you to answer a few questions before you are fully discharged."  
"Indeed, go right ahead." I say trying to keep my normally angry expression, neutral.

"Your full name and date of birth."

"Jake Alejandro Stealé, I was born on the 8th of March 1996." 

"Your ethnicity."

"I am latino American."

"Alright, that about it really, you are now free to be a happy American citizen." The man said looking up happily from his clipboard  
I am escorted out of the building for the first time in two years, I stop and look out on the world.

 

Its Beautiful


End file.
